


Mine, Now

by Anonymous



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mindbreak, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, starts off kinda rape-y, turns into consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hank has a little fun with a survivor of another one of his massacres.
Relationships: Hank J. Wimbleton/Grunt (Madness Combat)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Mine, Now

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at like 3 AM while I was tired and kinda horny so sorry if it's a bit shit. Feedback is appreciated

Hank plunged the blade of his Bowie knife into the skull of the last AAHW agent that stood before him. It was all just another day to Hank, killing large groups of people in short amounts of time. To say Hank is a killer would be the understatement of the century. Hank estimated his body count could go into the thousands, although that may be a slight exaggeration. Hank surveyed the scene, the room is a pale and lifeless gray, standard for AAHW controlled buildings. The room is decorated in bright red and yellow blood from the Agents, Grunts, and A.T.P Engineers Hank had brutalized. Hank rummaged through the corpses, looking for anything of value. Ammunition, money, or booze is what Hank would usually find. Hank shoved a few dollar bills into his pockets.

"Enough to buy a hot dog, I guess." He grumbled to himself.

Hank noticed something stirring amongst the corpses. Hank moved the bodies out of the way, to reveal a Grunt, still alive. He was shaking and quivering in fear, covering his face with his hands. "P-Please, no!" The Grunt begged, his voice hoarse and racked with fear. Hank studied the Grunt, he was seemingly unharmed and unarmed, trying to play dead amongst the corpses and be spared Hank's wrath. Hank considered ending him, right then and there, and moving on with his life, but a wicked idea entered his twisted mind. An evil grin grew on Hank's face, behind his mask.

Hank gripped the Grunt by his shirt, dragging him out of the pile of corpses. The grunt struggled to pry himself from Hank's grip, but to no avail. Punching, kicking, flailing, nothing helped as Hank continued to drag him along. He could not compare to Hank's raw strength. Hank pressed the button on a nearby door, which lead to an empty barracks, assumedly where the other units slept before they entered the eternal slumber at Hank's hand. Hank threw the Grunt to the ground with force, which caused him to let out a pitiful cry. "P-P-Please, d-don't k-k-kill me!" The Grunt begged once more. Hank had no intention of killing him, as long as he complied with what was about to happen. Hank crawled over the Grunt's back, keeping him down. He was shaking so hard, Hank could almost feel the tremors going through him. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you...Maybe." The Grunt seemed to shake less at Hank's words, although he was still visibly afraid.

Hank ran his hands across the Grunt's stomach and chest. He twitched and squirmed as Hank's fingerless gloved hands slid across his body. The Grunt's efforts to get away were in vain, as Hank held him down tightly under his weight. "Wh-What are you d-doing? G-Get off of m-m-me!" The Grunt choked out, trying to wiggle and worm his way out from under Hank, further to no avail. A small blush began to form on the Grunt's face as Hank got more and more adventurous with feeling him up. Hank had no intention of letting his new toy go so easily, and he grew ever more aroused at the smaller one's struggle. It seemed the Grunt had yet to realize what was going on. "Shhh, trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax." Hank whispered into the Grunt's ear. He seemed to calm down, his once violent shaking reduced to a few occasional quivers as Hank continued to feel him up. Hank hiked the Grunt's shirt up, sliding his hand under. He circled his thumb around one of the Grunt's nipples, causing his face to grow completely red hot. Hank stood up, bringing the Grunt up with him. Hank pushed the Grunt up against a nearby wall, reapplying his weight to the back of the other.

"N-No! Please let me g-go!" The Grunt begged once again, but Hank did not listen. Hank slid a hand farther down the other's body, over his groin. Hank felt the stiffness of the Grunt's cock under his clothes. Hank's grin grew even wider under his facemask. "They make you perverted nowadays, do they?" Hank could feel the heat coming off the Grunt's face. He leaned into Hank, no longer resisting his touch. Apart of Hank liked how much the Grunt struggled before, and was somewhat sad that he stopped, but at least Hank knew that 'rapist' wouldn't be added to his list of terrible deeds. "That's right. Its just you and me, now." Hank whispered again into the other's ear.

Hank grasped his hand around the Grunt's cock, stroking it ever so gently. The Grunt leaned further into Hank, letting out soft moans with each stroke. Hank couldn't help but find the noises the other made downright adorable. The Grunt didn't know what to think as Hank touched and stroked him. Hank was his sworn enemy, ever since he stepped out of the cloning vat, his entire life has been dedicated to hating Hank. His life's mission, to kill Hank. His entire agency, his very existence, was to kill Hank. And here he was, having sex with the man he had been mentally conditioned to be obsessed with killing. His mind continued to shout at him that this was wrong, this was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do, but he didn't listen to his mind. His body didn't care about the training, all of the mental conditioning, all his body cared about was more. Hank stopped stroking the Grunt, causing him to let out a small, needy whine. Hank fully slid down the Grunt's pants, allowing them to drop to the floor. Hank slid two fingers under his mask, coating them in saliva. Hank inserted one finger. This caused the Grunt's body to tense up briefly, before relaxing again. The Grunt's breath were now deep, heavy pants. Hank moved his finger in slow, methodical thrusts. Hank's partner hit the wall with his fist, making a light 'thump' against the concrete. "F-Fuck..." The Grunt whispered under his breath. Hank inserted both fingers. The Grunt tensed up again, this time more aggressively. "P-Please..." This time, the grunt wasn't begging for mercy. He was begging for more. Hank resumed his thrusts, wriggling his fingers around, stimulating all the Grunt's most sensitive spots. By now, he was shaking-- not in fear, but with pleasure. 

Hank shoved his fingers as far as they would go. The Grunt came, releasing white streaks onto the nearby wall and floor. He trembled with each spurt of come, so much that Hank feared he would collapse. Hank adored how easy it was to make the Grunt come, to cause the most violent of reactions with the simplest of acts. He thought it to be so adorable how pitiful the Grunt was. He wanted to ravage this Grunt, to truly make him his. "Yes..." Hank breathed. "You're mine, now." Hank stuck his fingers into the Grunt's mouth, to where he sucked and licked them eagerly. "You're my little Grunt, my little toy, isn't that right?" Hank murmured into the Grunt's ear. The Grunt nodded yes as he swirled his tongue around Hank's fingers. Hank removed his fingers from the Grunt's mouth, causing him to whine. As much as Hank loved playing with his new toy, he wanted more, to satisfy his own urges. Hank unzipped his pants, releasing his now twitching erection. Hank lifted up his mask and spat onto the Grunt's hole. Hank slowly pushed himself inside.

The Grunt let out a deep, stuttering breath as Hank entered him. The sensation was all too new to him, as he had never done anything like this before. Being fucked by the very thing his agency stood against, the thoughts clouded his mind. But there was one, very tangible thing he could focus on-- The pleasure, from him, from Hank. Hank placed his hands on the other's hips, and began thrusting. Slowly, savoring each hump, each collision. Every time, Hank went a little deeper inside. Each thrust sent pulsing shock waves of pleasure throughout the Grunt, causing him to moan again and again and again. The Grunt's mind went white, as if everything froze, and he came again. The sensation of being fucked, even this gently, was too much. His whole body was quaking yet again each tremble and tremor Hank could feel. Despite the Grunt finishing early yet again, Hank wasn't even close. He had only just begun.

Hank pinned the Grunt's wrists against the wall. Hank shoved his entire length into the Grunt, not caring if he hurt him anymore. Hank growled and grunted, tightening his grip. Hank thrusted fast, and hard. No more mercy, no more holding back, Hank was taken over by animalistic urges. Each thrust came with white hot, brain scrambling pleasure for the Grunt. Explosions of pure ecstasy raced through his body. He lost control of his voice, of his mind, the only thing he could focus on was getting fucked. He never wanted it to end, he wanted to forever be Hank's toy, his own personal fuckdoll. His entire body was non stop shaking and tremors as Hank hit his sweet spots each and every time. It was pure, mind numbing ecstasy. He came another, final time as Hank pushed his entire length into the Grunt, letting out a long growling moan as he came inside of the other.

Hank pulled out, releasing the Grunt from his iron grip. The Grunt fell to the ground, reduced to a trembling mess by Hank's relentlessness. Hank didn't feel bad, seeing the Grunt like this. He felt sadistic pride in his work. 'A job well done.' Hank thought to himself. Hank pushed his cock back inside of his pants, and zipped them back up, now satisfied. Hank began to make his way to the door, as he wanted nothing more to do with this Grunt, but stopped himself. "Shit. Sorry. Hold on." Hank reached into his pocket, digging around for a few moments. "For the trouble." Hank tossed the dollar bills he collected earlier, which fluttered onto the ground harmlessly. "Thanks."

Hank made his way out the door.


End file.
